Azureflower- The Power and Strength
by SpiritSkyTheWarrior
Summary: Azurekit was born to a abusive mother, Goldenleaf. She meets Darkkit, son of Snarkpuddle, in the medicine den. He, too, has been abused by his mother. The two grow up to be apprentices and warriors together. But when Darkshadow seeks power and strength and a new, evil path, will Azureflower be able to save him? Or will time run out, and her friend joins ShadowClan in spite of evil?
1. Chapter 1

The days were growing cold in the Clans. As Leaf-Bare approached, Twolegs vanished, and prey was scarce.

"Goldenleaf?" A tiny grey kit asked.

"Yes, Azurekit?" Goldenleaf answered.

"Can I go outside?"

"Absolutely not."

"Where is Snowkit?"

"Outside."

Azurekit scowled in anger. "If Snowkit can go outside, then why can't I?!"

Goldenleaf shook her head. "She's an older kit than you, Azurekit." She sighed.

"Well, I'm going outside _anyway_." Azurekit sneered.

"Oh, no you're _not._ " Goldenleaf snapped, and took Azurekit's scruff in her jaws.

Azurekit sighed. "Put me down, please."

Goldenleaf dropped Azurekit onto the rocky floor.

"Ow!" Azurekit wailed. Goldenleaf cuffed Azurekit's ear.

"Shut it, you idiot kit. I'll send you to Tigerstar if you don't!" Goldenleaf snarled. Azurekit slunk to the floor, and pressed her back to the wall. Goldenleaf slashed the kits muzzle. Blood poured out onto the rock.

"Oh, Skyspeck! Poor little Azurekit got her muzzle hurt!" Goldenleaf called obnoxiously to the medicine cat.

"Oh, no, Azurekit. Come with me." Skyspeck sighed, and shot Goldenleaf a nasty glare.

"You can rest next to Darkkit." Skyspeck nodded. Azurekit climbed into the nest that Darkkit was in.

"Did Goldenleaf slash your muzzle?" Darkkit asked.

"Yes. Did Snarkpuddle break your hind leg?" Azurekit asked.

Darkkit shook his head. "No, she slammed a wooden log on it. It's useless, I can't feel anything." He wailed.

"I understand that. Want some fresh kill?" Azurekit asked. Darkkit nodded.

As Azurekit padded away, though, she was sure she could sense Darkkit staring at her warmly from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 moons since the incident with Goldenleaf. Azurekit was excited for her apprentice ceremony tomorrow.

"Hey, Azurekit!" Darkkit was calling for her. Azurekit turned around and faced the smoky-grey tom.

"Yes, Darkkit?" Azurekit asked. Darkkit looked around, and gestured for her to follow. He lead Azurekit into a vine-covered area.

"When did you find this?" Azurekit gaped, gazing around at the vines.

"A couple of moons ago. So, who do you want your mentor to be?" Darkkit asked eagerly.

"Dunno, I hadn't thought about it." Azurekit sighed. Actually, she _had_ thought about it. She wanted Brightpool to be her mentor. The Clan deputy was incredibly strong, confident, and brave. Brightpool was always there for Azurekit whenever she asked for her help.

"Oh, Azurekit, don't let your mother get to you." Brightpool had told her, "She just isn't familiar with kits." Even though this comforted Azurekit, she was still having second thoughts. What if Goldenleaf _was_ familiar with kits, and just hated Azurekit?

"Azurekit?" Darkkit mewed nervously, bringing Azurekit back to the present.

"Sorry, Darkkit. Just having a flashback."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Darkkit huffed. "I want Frostfire. She's so confident and strong!" Azurekit hadn't thought of Frostfire. She was a good fighter, and excellent hunter, and an even better mother. But before Azurekit could respond, Goldenleaf padded into the clearing.

"Come, Azurekit. It's time for you to go to sleep." Goldenleaf purred gently. Azurekit's eyes widened in surprise at her mother's kindness. She padded next to Goldenleaf's beautiful black pelt.

"You have to rest for your apprentice ceremony!" Goldenleaf exclaimed. So _that's_ why Goldenleaf was being so kind. Azurekit was finally going to leave the nursery, and so was her mother. Azurekit climbed into the soft, feather-moss nest. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was her mother's voice, saying, "She's so much like her father. Gladly he's in LeafClan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ancestors of StarClan, I give you Azurepaw and Darkpaw!"

"Azurepaw! Darkpaw!" The Clan cheered.

Azurepaw stuck out her nose to her new mentor, Justicestream.

"I'll train you the best that I can, I promise." Justicestream mewed. Azurepaw looked up at her in surprise.

"Why wouldn't you train me the best that you can?" Azurepaw asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." Justicestream whispered.

 _She's sympathizing for me because my mother is Goldenleaf_. Azurepaw thought bitterly.

"We'll look at the territory tomorrow. For now, why don't you go talk to your mother?" Azurepaw was snapped from her memory as her mentor spoke.

"Oh, no, thanks." Azurepaw hissed. Her good mood had gone completely. She was beginning to despise her mentor.

"Azurepaw!" Goldenleaf called.

"What?" Azurepaw called back. "Are you going to tell me about my LeafClan father?"

The Clan went completely silent. Then the silence broke from shock to anger—

"You had a kit with a LeafClan warrior?"

"You broke the Code!"

"How could you?!"

"Silence!" The leader snarled. "Goldenleaf, why would you ever think of taking a mate from another Clan?"

"I… I love him. Please punish me, not him, I beg you!" Goldenleaf pleaded. Azurepaw's eyes widened in surprise as she seen fear and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Goldenleaf?" Azurepaw whispered. Goldenleaf whipped around and clawed Azurepaw's ear.

"You! Get away from me!" Goldenleaf snarled. "You have always been a horrible kit and now look what you've done! From now on, just stay away from me!"

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short! I haven't had time to write, and it was difficult to write with a sprained thumb. Shoutout to Azureflower, whom of which this story is about!**


	4. Chapter 4

Azurepaw felt exhausted after a long day of training. Her mentor, Justicestream, was working her harder than usual. She knew that Justicestream was just pitying her for the awful mother she had. It had been three moons since Goldenleaf had screamed at her.

One moon since she died.

Goldenleaf had gotten violently ill with a sudden bout of Blackcough. The medicine cat tried every herb she could but had no luck. Goldenleaf had gone to StarClan early that day.

"Azurepaw!" Darkpaw prodded her side.

"Leave me alone, Darkpaw." Azurepaw snapped, rolling over in her nest.

"Azurepaw, you need to listen to me! Your father is in camp!"

Azurepaw's eyes flickered open. A burst of hope flared in her chest.

 _Maybe now I'll have someone to love me_. Azurepaw thought. She leapt out of her nest and raced into the clearing. A midnight-black tom was sitting in the middle of the camp. He turned his head towards Azurepaw with his piercing icy-blue eyes.

 _He looks just like me!_ Azurepaw thought with surprise. As she studied him a bit closer, she recognized him with a bolt of shock.

This was Vinestar, leader of LeafClan.

Goldenleaf had taken a leader as a mate.

 _My father is a leader of another Clan!_

"Hello. I am sure you recognize me as the leader of LeafClan. I come in peace and only wish to take my daughters home."

 _Daughters?_ Azurepaw thought. _I'm the only kit Goldenleaf had._

"Azurepaw and Justicestream. I want you to come back to LeafClan with me."

 _Justicestream is my sister?!_ Azurepaw couldn't believe her ears. _This is too much excitement for one day! It must be a dream!_

Azurepaw bent over a nipped her tail. She let out a yelp. Not a dream!

Vinestar purred with amusement. "I hope that Cloudstar will allow you to come home with us. You have more littermates in LeafClan."

 _More. Littermates. In. LeafClan?! What in the name of StarClan is going on?!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop this nonsense! Azurepaw and Justicestream aren't going anywhere!" Stormstar leapt down from his den.

"Why shouldn't they?" Hurt filled Vinestar's eyes. "They're my kits, Stormstar. I was Goldenleaf's mate."

"Right, I forgot. Tsunamistar is your kit, too, and you didn't take him home, did you?"

"He's _the leader_ of another Clan!"

"Stop! Just stop!" Justicestream stepped in front of the two squabbling leaders. "I want to go to LeafClan with Vinestar. And Azurepaw does, too."

Azurepaw solemnly nodded her head. "Goldenleaf never loved me, Stormstar."

"Azurepaw! Don't go!"

Azurepaw turned her head to see Darkpaw racing towards her. "If Azurepaw goes, then I go, too!"

"Darkpaw, your home is here. You have to stay." Azurepaw pleaded. Hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Please, Azurepaw, I _love_ you."

 **AHHHHH! DARKPAWxAZUREPAW?! Maybe. Maybe not… *smiles evilly* There will be longer chapters coming soon, I just haven't had time. I got grounded for my bad grades and missing assignments, so I have to complete chapters within my time at school.**


End file.
